The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Thermistors include resistors that have a variable resistance based on temperature. Thermistors, therefore, may be implemented in temperature sensors. Specifically, thermistor-based temperature sensors may be more accurate than other temperature sensors such as resistance temperature detectors (RTDs). Thermistors may further include negative temperature coefficient (NTC) and positive temperature coefficient (PTC) thermistors. More specifically, when temperature increases NTC thermistors decrease in resistance whereas PTC thermistors increase in resistance.